


Everything I Couldn't Say

by Zexra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexra/pseuds/Zexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem Stiles wrote Isaac. <br/>Annnnddddd thats it.<br/>its cute. CUUUUTE.<br/>woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Couldn't Say

**You;**

I love it when you smile.

When you walk away, i lose my breath for a while.

My world freezes without you here,

The warmth comes back to me when you're near.

**It's;**

Your curly hair i wrap my fingers in,

Your dark green eyes i'll always get lost within.

Your broad torso i bury my face in,

Your hugging arms i always feel safe within.

**And;**

When you say you love me,

My heart stops momentarily.

When you say, "i miss you."

The floor leaves me and i fall through.

**So;**

When you go out alone,

I count the seconds till you come home.

When you say you don't know how you feel,

My world shatters,

Because, baby, you are all that's real.

**Believe me;**

When i say this hurts,

I really mean there is nothing worse,

A life without you,

Is a life without me too.

**Please;**

Please don't leave me, Isaac.

I live for your kiss and your lips are freaking magic.

And without you, i just - i just can't stand it.

So when i say, "I love you" i really, really, mean it.


End file.
